


So many hearts

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternative Sexuality, F/M, Fluid Sexuality, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Super naive Jack, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am no longer a part of this fandom and I will most likely never be back. I have a ton of other fandoms I am writing for.</p><p>Pitch has been secretly falling in love with Jack, he really wants to start a relationship with the white haired beauty, but when Jack proposes to Tooth all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing with this story. *facepalm* shouldonlywritesmutandangst.

A/N: In my world Bunnymund and Jack are friends, and there are no borders, for example anyone can be bi or gay or straight, you'd never know XD.

Jack was fidgeting slightly while starring into the fireplace his mind drifting to and fro. Bunnymund noticed and sat next to him,''You okay Mate?'' He asked softly. Jack jumped slightly at Bunny's sudden sentence, He hadn't even noticed that his friend had even sat down next to him.

''Nothing,'' Jack said shaking his head,''Nothing's wrong.''

''C'mon mate you can tell me..'' Bunny said looking at him curiously.

Jack sighs,''Don't laugh but...Uh Bunny have you ever had a crush on someone?'' Jack said blushing slightly. Bunny looked surprised and quirked a brow,''Um no. I mean there are a few birds I'm attracted to but other than that no. Why?'' Bunny asked curiously.

''I like someone is all.'' Jack said softly.

''Well.'' Bunny didn't know what to say, this was his field of expertise,''Why don't you go talk to Tooth about it?''

At this suggestion Jack blushed madly and then cringed, He then thought it over for a while,''Well, I guess I could...''

Jack went to Tooth and sat down with her, he then proceeded to ask her what was wrong with him and why he felt this way for someone. Tooth looked alittle annoyed,''Who is she?''

''That doesn't matter.'' Jack said blushing.

Tooth giggled,''I wish you both well.'' She then turned and muttered something under her breath.

''What?'' Jack asked.

''Nothing.'' She said sounding irritated before flying out.

Deep in his home Pitch sat deep in thought. He had to go find Jack Frost, Pitch didn't know why but the boy got his blood pumping. Pitch loved the boy's company even though that led to fighting, just being able to brush past the boy sent a strong surge of lust through his veins.

Pitch was able to spot and located the boy easily.

''Hm... long time no see Jack..'' Pitch said smoothly, Jack turned and stared at him boredly, Pitch's heart swooned at his beloved's beautiful face.

''Ah, Jack Frost, has anyone told you how charming you could be?'' Pitch said smoothly.

Jack gripped his staff and held it defensively,''What are you yapping about Pitch?''

''Hm, Just thinking about how lovely it would be to have you in my company.''

''Nope quit trying to brain wash me!'' Jack exclaimed starting to feel very creeped out by how the other man was gazing at him.

''But I am not... I'm telling the honest truth.'' Pitch foward and Jack stepped back.

''Oh Jackie boy...'' Pitch mock whined. Something in Pitch's tone made Jack tingle, Jack always ignored these type of weird tingling sensations in his lower belly and he knew if they were caused by Pitch this time they really aren't anything to embrace. He glared at the other man darkly.

''Leave me alone Pitch!'' Jack growled.

Pitch seductively said,''Awww Jackie Poo you don't like me?'' Pitch walked up to him slowly and seductively. Jack backed up and nearly fell, Jack didn't understand what Pitch was doing. It seemed alot like flirting but weirder. Men can't flirt with other men right? Some unknown forces stopped men from kissing and stuff right? Jack felt extremely confused.

Jack suddenly took off flying as fast as he could to get away. Pitch pouted slightly, he never knew he would say this so sadly...''He fears me.''


	2. Confusion

Tooth was fluttering around angrily, everyone stirred clear of her when she got in these moods. Jack made the mistake of greeting her. ''What!?'' She snapped.

Jack flinched,''I just wanted to know if you were alright.''

''I am!'' Tooth said frowning up,''Just dandy!'' She then sighed and look apologetic. ''I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to sound so rude, I just don't feel too good today.''

''Care to tell me about it?'' jack said looking at her hoping to get some information out of her that would help him get to know a little bit more about her personal life.

''Well um I really like a man that I stand no chances with, I know that it's childish and stupid of me but I really love him.'' Tooth said blushing she had never dreamed of telling anyone about her growing feelings for Jack, she could never tell Jack that her feelings were for him.

Jack flushed with anger,''Oh you do... Who is it? Is it a mortal?''

''No no! It's not... you know what forget what I said!'' She then hurried and flew away.

Jack let out a large sigh and slumped back, he felt so very stupid for falling for her what made him think that she's ever love him. He huffed angrily and wondered who caught her attention in such a way.

He decided to retire to his room he was in no mood to deal with any of the guardians. He just sat in his room thinking of what Tooth could see in someone else, was it someone like Pitch? No it couldn't be, Jack shook his head violently at the thought. Speaking of Pitch what did was he trying to do earlier, was he really flirting with his or was he just trying to upset him. Jack just figured it was the latter and sighed.

Pitch was sitting in his home looking boredly at his nightmares, one of the said creatures whispered to cheer up in his ear. He batted it away,''Leave me alone.'' He said moodily. He was wondering what he could do to make Jack notice him at least as a friend, Maybe he'd have to force him. Pitch smiled at the thought. If he locked the boy up in his lair he'd have no choice but love him back!

Pitch set out to still his Jack, he just needed the perfect moment, whenever the boy left the house he'd become the newest addition to his family. Jack may fear him now but he'd get used to him eventually Pitch thought chuckling.

Jack still refused top leave his room, he just keep staring at the ceiling. One morning bunymund came in and sat on his bed,''Get out of here mate. Everyone's worried about you...''

''I'm fine.'' Was his only answer.

''What's wrong?'' bunnymund asked worry gracing his features.

''I just want time to myself.'' Jack said rolling his eyes.

''Please tell-

Jack got up from his bed,''Leave me alone!'' he shouted before leaving. He flew somewhere far away and decided to rest on a near by tree branch. Being social with people just upset him at the moment so he was happy to get away for once.


	3. Need

Jack felt a breeze past over him. He put his guard up,''Who;s there!?'' He sat up straight reaching for his staff, he then heard a silky force tsk before enveloping him into darkness.

When Jack reopened his eyes he saw that he was in Pitch's growl jumping up,''What the hell do you want!''

''Oh Jacky baby you didn't want to spend time with me?'' Pitch replied mock hurt lacing his tone. Jack scoffed he wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now. Jack rolled his eyes dusting himself off,''What can I do to make you leave me alone?''

Pitch smiled at this circling him,''It's simple, pleasure me every so often and I'll let you be free,'' He smirked and wrapped an arm around Jack,''Just visit me and keep me satisfied ol' Jacky boy.'' Jack blushed, he was surprised that the thought didn't really bother him much he actually would like to experiment with Pitch. Jack tried his best to mask his arousal by turning his back and acting cocky.

''Don't you have your horses for that sort of thing.'' Jack deadpanned sneering. Pitch snarled,''You know just as well as I do that you want me, you don't want that fairy girl, you want a dominating male that can make you beg and whine for more.''

Jack felt arousal slowly building in his gut,'' You sure you know what i want?''

Pitch came up beside him and took Jack's hand in his guiding it to his growing bulge,''Now tell me what you'd like to do...''

''That is not what I was thinking!'' Jack tried to take his hand from the other's crotch. ''Oh but that pretty little mouth is just yearning for me isn't it...'' Pitch mocked. Jack blushed and groaned,''Just this once.'' Pitch smiled which made Jack flinch,''Do not look at me at all during this!''

Pitch grabbed a hand full of his hair,''Don't get bitchy with me Frost.'' Jack swallowed his need to defy and pulled Pitch's manhood out licking at the tip slightly. Pitch moaned out enjoying the sensation. Jack then took it all in his mouth and bobbed on it moaning every so often. Pitch growled and fisted his hair,''Fuck...'' he whispered out getting lost in the pleasure.

Jack chuckled on his cock sending the vibrations through it. It had been so long since Pitch had been pleasured so, he came after a few more ministrations. Jack sighed happily swallowing his seed.

Jack sat back and looked up at him. ''Do you need pleasuring my pet?'' Pitch asked almost affectionately. Jack said softly almost embarrassed,''N- No you're pleasure was enough.'' Pitch smiled at that. He enveloped Jack in darkness and the next thing Jack felt was that he was on Pitch's bed.

''Just stay here for the night Frost, I need some company.'' Pitch whispered. Jack nodded understanding how Pitch was feeling. Jack leaned in for a kiss but was met with a hand pushing his face away,''I am not that fairy girl.'' He said before turning away. Jack shrugged and went to sleep, well it was worth a try. How was he going to explain this to the others? How would it affect them all?


	4. Hiatus

I have been dealing with severe anxiety and I will be avoiding posting on the internet, communication, and other things. Once I get back to my normal self I will continue but this puts a lot of strain on me. People without the disorder may laugh at such a thing but the stress is real to the person going through it. I may be back. I may not.

HIATUS.


End file.
